Spur of the Moment
by Anne O. Nimus
Summary: *finished* Hitomi remembers the day when Van came to earth. (can you tell I suck at titles?)
1. Thinking of you

Disclaimer: Escaflowne does not belong to me. That explains it all doesn't it?

  


"THINKING OF YOU"

It was midnight. Time was flying by slowly as if it were about to stop. That was how she remembered it. Oh how she longed for the next time they would meet. How long it seemed the last time they met.

As dawn broke out that faithful day, Hitomi and her best friend Yukari had been walking down the street walking towards school. They were talking about Amano. 

"How much do you love him anyway Yukari? You could tell me. I'm your best friend."

"Well, as… as much as… as much as…" She blushes. "As much as I love... Oh, I don't know. Well how about you Hitomi, considering he loves you more than he loves me." She stops walking. She can't answer. "Hitomi?" "Uhm, I don't know Yukari.""Why, is there somebody else in your mind?""I just don't know." Sensing that her friend is hiding something, she asks her firmly but gently, " Is there something you haven't told me about Hitomi? It looks like your hiding something." "Oh iii… it's… it's nothing really", she stammered. Yukari wasn't convinced enough. " Someday Hitomi, tell me someday; when you're ready to tell me alright." Ok Yukari.""Promise?" "Promise."They continued walking.

On the way to school, they met him. It was him alright. No other person could be as perfect as Amano Susumu. No one else could be as perfect as him for the eyes of Yukari and her best friend. Or is there? 

As they walked towards the senior track captain of the school, Yukari notices Hitomi was acting… strangely. " Yukari! Hitomi!" "Oh, Good morning Amano!" They both greeted. All three friends started walking together. "What are you two doing this weekend if I may ask you?" He asks them both. "I'll be staying at home doing nothing really." Yukari answers. "What about you Hitomi? What are you doing this weekend?" She doesn't answer. She was thinking of something else. "Hitomi? Are you feeling alright?" Amano asks her. "What? Oh sorry, I was umm, thinking about something else. What was your question again?" " I was asking if you were doing anything this weekend. Are you? I was hoping both of you will be free." "Why do you ask?" Hitomi answers. "Hitomi Kanzaki just answer his question." Yukari tells her. " Umm, let me see. I'll… I'll tell you later. I'll have to check my schedule." "Hitomi, is there a problem?" Amano was concerned. "A problem? Oh no, no, no. There's no problem." She answers. "Amano, don't believe her. She's been like that all morning." Yukari says. "Of course not Yukari, I haven't been like this all morning!" "Really? I don't think so.""Never mind Yukari, I'll ask her again later. But Hitomi, be sure that you will be able to give me an answer alright?" "Ok Amano, we'll meet you later at break time." They continued walking quietly. 

What is Hitomi thinking about? That went through Amano and Yukari's mind while Hitomi continued thinking about what she was thinking ever since she woke up. What is it with Hitomi?! She's been like this all the time! Yukari is starting to get irritated. Poor Hitomi. Maybe she's stressed out. Amano is really concerned about Hitomi this time. They just continued walking towards school without any word to each other but with lots of things bothering each other's minds.

* Please review! I need comments, suggestions, and thoughts badly!! No flames!! 


	2. When Destiny Leads You To Your Fate

# 

  


# " When Destiny Leads You to your Fate"

" Hitomi. Hitomi. Hitomi? Ms. Kanzaki!"The Trigonometry teacher called. Hitomi was looking out the window thinking about something else. She doesn't hear the teacher. "Ms. Kanzaki Hitomi! Are you paying attention?" The teacher was furious. " Wha… what? Oh, sorry. What was the question again?" She was surprised. " The question is,'The circle x2+y2 = a2 and the straight line y = mx + b will intersect in two points, be tangent, or not intersect, depending upon whether the solutions of this system of equations are real and distinct, real and equal, or imaginary. Find the value of b in terms of a and m so that the straight line will be tangent to the circle.' Do you have an answer to this certain question?" "Umm… the value of b is…" She stares at her blank notebook."Umm…" She takes a deep breath. " Ms. Uchida please help Ms Kanzaki over here. Ms. Kanzaki take you seat and please pay attention" Yukari answers. " b is equal to positive negative a square route of one plus m square." "Very good Ms. Uchida." The bell rings."That is all for today class." She leaves the classroom as Yukari approaches her friend."What happened to you back there? You used to know these things." "I must be having a bad day, that's all." "Well, did you check your schedule already? Amano will be coming here any minute right now." She reminds her friend. "Oh yeah, Amano! I forgot all about it." She says with a sigh. "Hitomi! How could you?! Well, What are you going to tell him now, 'Oh, sorry Amano, I forgot to check my schedule', or maybe… "Okay Yukari! I'll tell him that I'm free. Besides, were only half day on a Saturday." She answers. "Hitomi, you're forgetting something." They start walking. "What is that Yukari?" "Hitomi, its Saturday today. And Trigonometry was our last subject? We're going home now, remember?" "Oh! Sorry." "Oh Hitomi, please try and put yourself together today." A voice came from behind. Yes it is. It was Amano. "So, are you free?" "Yes, certainly Amano." "Very well then, meet me in the tower, wearing your best dress, at around five." He tells them. "Later?" Yukari asks him. "Why is there a problem?" "No I was just surprised. You are listening are you Hitomi?" "What? Oh, later, tower, five o'clock, wear best dress. Right?" "Whoa! For the first time you answered correctly! Congratulations Hitomi!" Yukari teases. "You're right Yukari!" Amano tells her. 

The three friends walked happily together with Hitomi actively conversing with them. This went on until they separated from each other. And since Hitomi was alone, she started thinking about… "I wonder how they are doing in Gaea." She flips her arms, gives them a good stretch and places them right behind her head. "Oh, I worry to much. I know that they are doing just fine without me there. Especially Merle. Oh how I miss her. You know, that tail, those stripes, that peach hair, those big ears. She may be annoying, but I miss her. And what about … Van? Guess he's king of Fanelia now. He's such a… wait what am I saying? But Van is so…so… Never mind. Okay, I have been thinking about this ever since I woke up early in the morning. But what's with… I can't get it out of my mind! I better get going." She runs towards home. It still can't get out of her mind. "Why am I thinking about this?" She asks herself. "Is that how much I treasure Gaea/Fanelia? Or maybe I'm just worried or curios? Well, I think I have to rest for a while and all of these will disappear." 

While she slept comfortably in her bed, she dreamt about this certain person. Her dream was very realistic. "Hello Hitomi. We haven't seen each other for a long time. And you haven't changed a bit. You still look the same." Hitomi then answers, "Are you who I think it is? Is that really you? You look so…so elegant in that kind of clothing!" "I do? Well, I'm pretty flattered with what you said. Thank you." The person says. "So, what have you been doing these days?" Hitomi asks. "Nothing really. I just help out, that's all." "You help whom out?" "Oh, anyone who needs help. But usually I stay with Millerna and help out the sick." "Really? I never knew that. This was the only time I had a vision of Fanelia again. Maybe that's the reason." "You're right. We should talk more often. We should get to know each other more." "I see. You're right though. I've been worrying and wondering about you all morning." "Really Hitomi? Well, there's nothing to worry about. I'll be just fine, don't worry." "Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll have to go. I have to check what time it is or I'll be late for some surprise." "Just remember Hitomi, at twelve midnight later, someone will be visiting you. Wait for that person." "I got it. Goodbye now!" "Goodbye Hitomi! Good luck!" 

Hitomi wakes up. "Good luck? What does she mean by good luck?" She checks the clock. "Three thirty?! That's how long I slept?! Oh dear, I have to fix myself up now!" While she does, that line still bothers her mind.

## 


	3. The Party of Fun, Surprises, and Despair

## 

  


## "The Party of Surprises, Fun, and Despair" 

Hitomi was in a rush. "What time is it? Ummm… Four o' clock?! That's impossible! Now, now Hitomi, calm down. No! I can't! What am I supposed to wear?!" She opens her closet. "No, too long. Too ugly. Too… hey, where did I get this? Oh well. They are going to kill me for being late!" She hears a voice. It was her brother. "Hitomi its Yukari! She's going upstairs now! Oh look here she is. She brought a lot of clothes with her; particularly dresses. Open the door now! I'll leave you already! Bye bye Hitomi! Bye bye Yukari!" He leaves. Yukari knocks. "Hitomi can I come in? It's really important." "Wait Yukari I have to put on something first. Just a sec. Okay come in." "What are all these dresses doing on your bed?" Yukari asks. "Well, why do you have a lot of dresses with you?" Hitomi asks her in return. "Well, I brought them because I want you to pick which one I should wear. These were the best I could find so far." She spots an evening gown that was on top of Hitomi's bed. "Hitomi, are you wearing that black dress?" "That dress? Oh no, it's too long for me." "Of course not silly! It's just the right size for you!" "Well, I was in a hurry, but if you want to wear it then you can borrow it if you want." She spots an elegant blue dress that Yukari brought with her. "Are you wearing that blue dress?" "This dress? I was planning to wear your black dress. Here, you can borrow it." They both received a thank you from each other and started dressing up. They finished at around four forty-one. "Let's go Yukari! Leave your things here for a while and we can just tell your mom to pick those up later. Hurry! We're going to be late!"

They rode a cab going to the tower. They reached there at exactly four fifty-five. Amano was patiently waiting for them. "Hitomi! Yukari! You came! And you both look elegant! Come, it will start in a short while." They entered. They were surprised on how much people were there. Hitomi asks, "Why are there so many people here Amano?" "Well, figure it out." He answers. "Maybe, it's because of the nearing vacation we're going to have." Yukari answers. "Hmm, close enough, but not quite. What do you say Hitomi?" "Give me a sec… wait… umm… let me think…" "Hitomi, we don't have the whole night you know." Yukari interrupts. "Wait I'm thinking. Is this about the trip to America?" "Hitomi, I need either a declarative sentence or a phrase, which means I will not accept any answer that will be in question form." " Amano, you're too mean!" Hitomi says. The young man gives her a smile and chuckles. " Fine. This party is like a 'going away' party because this vacation, you will be leaving for America. Is that answer accepted?" Hitomi tells him. " But of course Hitomi. Actually—" " Amano! Nice to see you old pal!" An old friend interrupts as he pats the shoulder of Amano. "Hey! Long time no see! It was a good thing you could come. " "Sure! I'll do anything to come here! Well, I'll be around if you need me." "Okay! See you around!" He conversed with his old pal."Sorry, he was an old friend of mine." He tells the young ladies. "It's alright Amano, we understand." They answer."So, where were we? Oh yeah! Hitomi your answer was correct." "It is? Oh it is! How ha-" Hitomi stops. "So, when's your flight?" She asks him sadly. Yukari keeps quiet. "Come on guys, its not so bad. Besides I'll be back after a few years. And I promise to write everyday." He gets no reply. " Hey we're supposed to be happy here remember? This is a party, you know, an event where people _enjoy_?""Hitomi and I are just sad because you won't be here anymore. We won't see you, we won't hear your voice, we can't touch you, and most of all we won't be with you." Amano looks at the two ladies with full concern, especially on Hitomi. "Don't worry you two. I'll try to visit Japan as much as I can if you wish. And could we forget our sadness and enjoy the night?" He tells them. "Oh okay." They answer with a sigh. 

So the three enjoyed the night. They ate and talked and listened to the people who performed on stage. They forgot their worries for a while. "Ms. Uchida?" "Yes?" "May I have the first dance with you?" A young man asks Yukari. "She looks at the two friends who were looking at her. "Of course, why not." The young man takes her hand gently and takes her to the center. "Why wouldn't I say yes, Amano would surely ask Hitomi for the first dance." She thinks quietly to herself as they start dancing. "Hitomi?" "Yes Amano?" "May I?" Hitomi was quite shocked even though she knew that he would ask her for the first dance. " Sure Amano." She answers as he stands up and gives her his hand. She takes it and holds it firmly but gently. By this time it was 8:00 pm. Yukari was smiling at her partner and talking to him, which her partner really liked. She almost forgot about Amano. As for Hitomi and Amano, they were talking about something else. Something more serious. "Hitomi, can I ask you a question?" "What is it Amano?" "When I stay in the US for a long time, will you wait for me?" "Why do you ask Amano?" "Because… because…Hitomi, you're the only girl that will stay close to my heart." Hitomi looks down and blushes. They stop dancing. Her arms slowly go down from his broad shoulders and slowly put her hands over her nose and lips and cover them. "Hitomi?" "Would you want to go outside and talk?" She tells him. He follows her suggestion and they go outside. Hitomi looks up in the sky. "What do the stars say Hitomi?" Amano asks her. "Amano, I don't read stars." "I was just kidding." Hitomi gives him a slight smile. "Did I offend you Hitomi?" "No, I was just surprised." She answered. "Hitomi, can I ask you a question?" Amano asks her. "Anything Amano." She tells him as she looks at his kind, angelic face. "Hitomi, I was just wondering, this scene keeps going through my head." He looks down. He looks at her again. "Do you think this means anything… at all?" "Oh. What is it about?" She asks him, quite interested about what the young man was experiencing. "Its… its about these two friends. One was a girl, and the other, a boy. The girl was wearing this nice, elegant dress… nice, elegant, _blue_ dress. The boy was wearing your normal tuxedo outfit." He stops and waits for Hitomi to react. _She's a really good listener, I know that. But, I'm not quite sure if she will understand what I'm saying here. _Amano thinks to himself. Hitomi then reacts and says, "So, any more details?" _Good. She doesn't know what I'm planning, yet. _Amano thinks to himself happily. "Amano?" "Sorry, where was I? Oh, these two friends were quite close to each other, but some time, the guy feels that the girl is trying to stop him from being close to him because she knows that any day now, they will be apart for several… several… uhm… days. And I mean _several_. You think, this has any connection to my life at all?" _No! Why did I give her a hint?! This can't be happening. No! Now, don't panic. Show her that you're cool. You are cool. Nothing terrible will happen to your life…except leaving for America._ He tells himself. Hitomi is quiet for some time. She is thinking about what the young man told her. _Wait…connection to his life. Connection to his life? I have a feeling he's planning something. But I wonder who the girl is?_ Hitomi ponders quietly. "So Hitomi, what do you think about it?" Amano asks her, eager to know if she found out or not. "Amano, the only thing I can say about that sc-" She stops. She looks at her dress. _Elegant, nice, and…blue! Something's wrong… terribly wrong. He's up to something. But what is it?_____


	4. Before the Clock Strikes 12

  


"Before the clock strikes twelve"

_"Ahh! This is killing me!" _Hitomi thought. "Hitomi? Are you alright? You're acting strangely." Amano asked her. " What? Oh! Nothing's wrong! Everything's just fine here!" "Hitomi, are you sure?" "Oh, yes of course! Of course I'm sure!" Amano breathes deeply. "So, I can ask you a question?" "Why not Amano? _Oh, he's making me nervous!_" "Hitomi, would you be my … uhhhh…. My ... " "You're what Amano? _Girlfriend?! No, I have V- what am I thinking! He's the king and I'm **no** queen!"_"Sister? No! Sorry, friend for a long time? _Can't get it out! It's too early! No, it just doesn't feel right! But why?_ Oh, never mind Hitomi, forget I said anything." The young man goes back inside.

Hitomi looks at the clock. The time now was 9:45. "Gee, time sure flies fast." She tells herself. Hitomi goes back inside and stays with her friends. She forgot all about midnight.

As the time flew by, the party just kept on going. Nobody noticed the night grow older. When the clock reached 11:30, people started leaving. They said their goodbyes, good lucks, and their wishes for the flight of the Susumu family to America. But Hitomi and Yukari stayed. They were the last ones to leave. "Well, looks like we'll be saying goodbye now Amano." Yukari told him. "We'll leave now. Bye!" Hitomi says. "Take care you two." Amano tells them. The three gives themselves a group hug. Then they separate and the two ladies leave. "Oh, Hitomi I'll miss him badly." Yukari tells her. "Don't worry Yukari, you're not alone." "Well, Hitomi, I better hurry. Want to go with me?" "Oh, no Yukari you can go ahead. I'll take a walk for a while." "Well, take care." Yukari runs home and then takes a cab. 

Minutes later, the sky gave a light red glow which only Hitomi can see. She stops and closes her eyes. She remembered that at 12:00, something would happen. Then, she saw a vision. A dragon was shown, a silver dragon with someone controlling it. Suddenly, she opens her eyes and a gust of wind blew. The sky is glowing with lots of different colors. "What's happening here?" She tells herself. It was only a minute before the clock strikes twelve. And the wind just got stronger.__


	5. A Night to Remember Forever

" A Night to Remember… Forever"

Then suddenly, a bright light covered the whole place. It was blinding. Seconds later, it grew dimmer, slowly. A figure started to form… a shadow of… someone. The shadow went closer to Hitomi… closer… closer… closer still… the figure was now only a foot away. It stops. The dazzling light goes out. She clearly recognizes the person… it was Van. She was astounded. "Van?" "Hi…Hi… Hitomi?" "Van! What are you doing here? It's not that I'm being mean or anything like that at all, I… I just want to know why you're here… right now." "I want… I need to see you." "Why? Is there a problem… in Fanelia? Are you having troubles ruling over Fanelia?" "No… there's no problem at all in Fanelia. I just need to… see… you again… Hitomi." Hitomi couldn't believe what she just heard. She blushed and turned away. They stayed silent for quite sometime. "So… how's life there?" Hitomi asked Van. "It's… just… fine." Another pause. "It's just lonely without you Hitomi." Van whispered.Hitomi turns and looks at Van. "Did you say something Van?" "No, no nothing Hitomi." Van stammered. "Oh. I thought I-" "Hitomi I want you back." Van interrupts. Hitomi is in shock (again). "Wh… what?" Her heart starts beating faster. "Hi… Hitomi, I… miss you. I…i…it's just different living in Fanelia without you. I need you Hitomi. I… I…" He stops. Hitomi was waiting for an answer, but she didn't say anything. Van looked at Hitomi. Hitomi then looked at him right through his eyes. _He's a very sincere person. I can see it right through his eyes. But, why is he looking at me that way?" _Hitomi thought_. "She's got the most exquisite eyes in the whole world. How can I tell her? How can I tell her that I…care?" _Van told himself. Hitomi looks down. "Van, is there anything that you would want to tell me?" She said breaking the ice. "I don't know Hitomi, I … I just don't know." He answers. "What do you mean Van?" "I don't know… how." Van moves closer as he explains. "There is something that I want to say, but I don't know if I can say it to you … now. I ... I can't seem to get it out." He stops walking. Hitomi looks at him. "Go… go on. I'm listening."Van takes a deep sigh. "Hitomi I came to see you because I wanted to tell you that… I… I…" "You? You what?" " I love you." Van said suddenly. Hitomi couldn't believe what she just heard. "Van, you came… all the way … from Fanelia… to tell me… that you… love me? But… why?" "I can't stand… being alone… feeling lonely in Fanelia. My conscience… it has been bothering me… ever since you left. I… needed to tell you… to get this heavy feeling… out of my… heart." There was a pause. "Hitomi, I… I'm not asking you to… love me back… I just had to… get this feeling off me. I can abscond now, if you wish me to-" "No, I'm not asking you to leave." Hitomi cuts him off. "Actually, I… have to… tell you… something." Another pause. "Van, I… feel the… same way… towards you… ever since I left. I… had this… constant feeling… I just can't seem to understand it… but I feel that something was missing. I guess… that's you… Van." They looked through each other's eyes. Then they both closed it. Suddenly, there was this feeling that both of them shared. They longed for this moment. They hoped that it lasted forever. And it did for the meantime. Van then moves back, not smiling, not sad, just plain impassive. Van looks down and says, "I have to go Hitomi." "Are you coming back?" "When I find the time." The red light surrounds him and the gust of wind blows. "I'll come back Hitomi. I promise." He tells her. Then, he fades away. Hitomi then smiles and tells herself, "I'll wait for you, Van."

Author's Note: Ahh! Wait! This is not the end of the series yet! I still have one chapter to go! Oh please wait for it! If you remember, chapter one states that she is just trying to recall this day, so please wait for the ending! And, after that, (Dense cow be happy!) I have this sequel w/c the Dense cow awaits for she likes the plot. And tell you, it's a true to life story, w/c happened in WWII so, don't stop reviewing! It helps a lot! Thank you! 

Anne O. Nimus__


	6. Memories

Chapter 6: Memories

Author's Note: At last! It is finished! Noticed that I changed the format. It's because it's the last chapter already! Also, I had time to do this. (Actually, I did it sometime near midnight, he he, I wasn't feeling sleepy yet!) The same will happen with the sequel! Last chapters will always have a different format. Anyway, I hope you will be as patient while waiting for the sequel. Don't worry; I've got everything organized! Anyway, enjoy!

_Well, that was that, _Hitomi thought. She loved that day. She will always treasure it in her heart. "I wish he will be back soon. I miss him badly!" Hitomi looked at the clock. It was passed midnight. She gave a little sigh, and went to sleep.

The next day, when she woke up, she noticed that she was in Fanelia. She was sleeping in the room that she used to sleep. "Am I dreaming?" She pinched herself hard. It hurt badly. " Ouch! Okay, so I am not dreaming. But how in the world did I get to Fanelia?" She walked outside. She looked at her surroundings. No one was there. "Strange. Where are the people?" She looked outside a window. "Where are they? Why am I the only person here?" She was about to panic, when suddenly someone shook her. She looked behind her. It was a shadow. She can't identify who the person is. "Van? Is that you?" The shadow then replied in a high voice, "Hitomi!"The shadow then went away. It ran as swift as the wind. Hitomi chased it. "Wait! Where are the people of Fanelia? Who are you? Where's Van? Tell me where he is! Tell me!" The shadow disappeared. Hitomi was out of breath. "Van! Where are you? Van! Van!" Her voice echoed throughout the castle. "Van! Van!" Then she heard a laugh. She looked behind her. It was laughing at her. The shadow, which was then slightly laughing, then asked her, "Hitomi who is Van?"

She panicked. _Why doesn't this person know who the king of Fanelia is? Oh no, he must have killed them all! No! Not Van! _"Van! Help me Van!" Hitomi screamed at the top of her lungs. The shadow pushed her and she fell. 

Hitomi shrugged. There was a blinding light she saw. She covered her eyes. When her pupils had adjusted to the light, she looked around her. She was in her room! And someone was in her room… _That laugh, _she thought. _It sounds so familiar. This must be all an illusion. _"Who are you?"It just kept laughing. She looked at the person. It was her brother! "Hey! What are you doing here?" "Mama told me to wake you up! She says that food is readied!" "Oh." "Ha ha ha! Hitomi you're so funny when you're sleeping! Who is Van?" She blushed. "I just had a dream, that's all." "Hitomi?" "Yes?" "I'm sorry." "For what?" "I pushed you too hard." "Oh that's okay. I guess I really needed to wake up." Her brother went to her and hugged her. Hitomi then kissed her brother on the cheek. "I have to go now. I'm hungry!" Her brother gave her one final hug and then left the room. Hitomi gave a sigh of relief. "Well, I'm happy that it wasn't a vision. I wonder when I will see him again. I hope it will be soon. We might go somewhere, and he might not find me here." After that, she went on and did her daily morning rituals.

THE END

**(THE END)******


End file.
